


Taichou

by N_Alay



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Для Сая Ямато всегда был его капитаном.
Relationships: Sai/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 3





	Taichou

— _Тайчо_ … — нерешительно зовёт Сай, не очень-то и желая встревать в спор Какаши и Ямато. Только переводит глаза с одного джоунина на другого, смотрит настороженно и немного с опаской, будто вот-вот ожидает, что разозленный Копирующий шарахнет по своему упрямому кохаю райкири. — _Тайчо_ , я не думаю, что вы…

Договорить ему не даёт зелёный побег дерева, который не пойми откуда появился у лица Сая и ловко залепил ему рот. Наруто и Сакура, уже привыкшие к непростому характеру Какаши-сэнсея, синхронно качают головами, обречённо вздыхают, понимая, что спор Какаши и Ямато затянется надолго, и в четыре руки утаскивают замешкавшегося художника прочь, пока увлеченные своей руганью сэнсеи в пылу спора не пришибли всех троих своих учеников.

***

— _Тайчо_ , все в порядке, вам не следует так переживать, — пытается убедить Сай, но в глаза Ямато старается не смотреть, испытывая странные чувства: кажется, это стыд вперемешку с виной. Упрямо поджимая губы, он сосредотачивает внимание на руках Сакуры, объятых мягко-зелёной чакрой и залечивающих его рану.

Так глупо рвануть вперёд, закрывая своего командира от удара в спину, без нужды подставиться под чужой сюрикен, заработать ранение в первые минуты боя и окончательно опозориться в глазах своих сокомандников, с которыми только-только начали налаживаться отношения! Он просто феноменальный идиот!

Ямато вздыхает, ничего не говоря, а Сакура качает головой, кидая на него усталый и понимающий взгляд из-под розовой чёлки.

***

— _Тайчо_! — кричит Сай, чувствуя неведомое до этого момента острое волнение где-то глубоко в груди, а вместе с ним кричит и Сакура, заглушая его собственный крик. Всего пара секунд на то, чтобы широким взмахом подбросить в воздух свиток, мазнуть кистью по белому полотну и тут же броситься на появившейся чернильной птице вниз, в черную и холодную пропасть ущелья, куда мгновением раньше рухнул их командир.

Ямато явно удивляется, когда замечает над головой своего подчинённого, от которого меньше всего ожидал безрассудного порыва. Балансируя на стволе дерева, спешно выращенного на отвесной скале, он с усмешкой наблюдает, как на бледном лице Сая проступает смущенный румянец от осознания глупости своего поступка.

***

— _Тай… чо_? — одними губами шепчет Сай, приподнимаясь на локтях и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на фигуре в больничной палате, но через секунду снова падает на подушку, со стоном зажмуриваясь. Лекарство действовало слишком медленно, и боль не желала отступать, вынуждая его метаться по больничной койке. Ямато тут же оказывается рядом, успокаивающе держит его за руку, помогая удобнее устроиться на подушке.

***

— _Тайчо_ … — хрипло выдыхает Сай ему на ухо и закатывает глаза, когда Ямато уверенным движением притягивает его за бедра назад, тут же кусая беззащитно подставленную для его губ шею. Сай громко стонет, даже не пытаясь сдерживать себя, шире разводит ноги, оставляя беспорядочные царапины на широкой спине мужчины, кусает губы и тихо всхлипывает на вдохе, когда Ямато останавливается, двигаясь внутри него в издевательски медленном темпе. — Пожалуйста, Ямато-сан, прошу вас, сильнее…

Ямато ловит его тихую мольбу губами, сцеловывает каждый вздох, продолжая медленно, но глубоко втрахивать в футон, гладит по обнажённому бедру, сжимая пальцы на бледной, почти белой коже, и Сай от этого контраста нежности и грубости задыхается, с глупой улыбкой на лице замирая на каждом несдержанном движении _своего тайчо._


End file.
